Cult of Waluigi
“Waluigi, son of the Most High and brother of Wario, today we give praise! For it is you alone who has conquered death, you alone who defeated Shaggy, and you alone who has granted us salvation, WAH!” -One of the Cult’s defining prayers The Cult of Waluigi is ErrorLandia’s chief religion. They worship Waluigi as their lord and savior, essentially putting him in the position of Jesus Christ. They believe that upon the day he was revealed as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros Ultimate, he had ascended to live among the legends in Heaven. Humble Beginnings In real life, Waluigi has a large, cult-like fanbase. The minor online Waluigi cults likely lead to its formation on Falanta. It was recognized as the empire’s official religion in 3693 A.D. While today’s cults are often hidden from public eye, the Cult of Waluigi has stretched beyond a mere cult into a public religion. They are always eager to welcome newcomers, but it is still called a cult because of the way it was first formed. Thanks to their first acolytes, priests, and scholars, they had devised a way to turn cult-ish rituals into their own sacred scriptures and traditions. They had first achieved this in the form of burnt offerings and spices. It was no longer a cult, but a minor religion, and the first shrine was erected in the very first place the cult met, which is now considered sacred soil because of its importance to the history of the cult. Beliefs “O Waluigi! Our Lord and Savior! This is my beloved son, who believes in your ways and prophecies of infinite beauty! May you guide him, protect him, and bless him with your strength, so that he may join you when you need him most!” - The Cult of Waluigi’s initiation rite The cult’s Holy Trinity consists of Waluigi, Matt from Wii Sports, and Shrek. Shaggy is seen as the destroyer of all creation, while Waluigi, Matt, and Shrek are the saviors of mankind and all life in between. According to Robert Donaldson, the cult’s lead scholar, Waluigi, Matt, and Shrek fought Shaggy, and eventually defeated him. He was then sealed in a far away planet; one composed entirely of unbreakable crystal, for his betrayal. However, he will eventually break free and cause chaos throughout the universe once again. With Matt and Shrek dead, Waluigi will be all who stands in the way of Shaggy, and soon, the time will come for the final battle between Waluigi and Shaggy, to decide once and for all the fate of the Universe. Our prayers will prepare him for when that final battle comes, and with us behind him, we may just have a chance to win... Travelers who visit are welcome to tour the cult’s many places of worship. In fact, many of those who travel to one of ErrorLandia’s planets are likely going to take interest in the cult. Some travelers even end up converting completely, and leave the planet as prophets to spread the words of Waluigi elsewhere.